BeatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD (PlayStation 2 video game)
beatmaniaIIDX 14 GOLD General Information * Release Date: May 29th, 2008 * The videos for Last Message and Sense 2007 have been removed to keep the game its A rating from CERO (Japan's video game rating system). New Songs * 2hot2eat / Osamu Kubota * Air Bell / D-crew * ANDROMEDA II / Sota Fujimori * Blind Justice ～Torn souls, Hurt Faiths～ / Zektbach * CANDY GALY / Risk Junk-G (Gold Room) * CaptivAte～裁き～ / DJ Yoshitaka feat. A/I * CaptivAte～誓い～ / A/I * Come On / John Robinson * CROSSROAD / jun with TAHIRIH * Cyber Force / Sota Fujimori feat.cyborg AKEMI * Dreaming Sweetness / Auridy * earth-like planet / ELEKTEL * Fascination MAXX / 100-200-400 * FIRE FIRE / StripE * four-leaf / Sis Bond Chit * GHOSTBUSTERS / Remixed by DJ Yoshitaka * GOLD RUSH / DJ Yoshitaka-G feat.Michael a la mode * GRID KNIGHT / SAW WAVE SQUAD * HALF MOON / Mutsuhiko Izumi * heaven above / kors k * High School Love / DJ YOSHITAKA feat.DWP * HONEY♂PUNCH / 小坂りゆ * KAMAITACHI / DJ TECHNORCH fw. GUHROOVY * LASER CRUSTER / L.E.D. * Make Me Your Own / good-cool ft. Raj Ramayya * METALLIC MIND / DJ TECHNORCH fw. GUHROOVY * My Only Shining Star / NAOKI feat. Becky Lucinda * never... / 星野奏子 with dj TAKA * op.31 叙情 / akiko * Play back hate you / AKIRA YAMAOKA * Red Rocket Rising / BeForU * Roulette / Y&Co. * Second Heaven / Ryu☆ * Sense 2007 / good-cool * smile - miru_maki.gjw * snow storm / dj TAKA * So Real / Y&Co. feat.mioco * STARS☆☆☆ (Re-tuned by HΛL) -IIDX EDITION- - TЁЯRA (jun & NAOKI) * the shadow / kors k * The Smile of You / 猫叉Master feat.JESSY * TRANOID / T&S seq. factory (Takayuki Ishikawa and Seiya Murai) * VANESSA / 朱雀 * Watch out!! / MAD Sequence＊ * With your Smile - Shoichiro Hirata plus Junko Hirata * X-rated / SADA * Yabis Starlight / DAJI * カミロ・ウナ・メンデス / 山根ミチル * 鬼言集 / あさき * クルクル☆ラブ～Opioid Peptide MIX～ / イオンチャンネル * 花吹雪～IIDX LIMITED～ / S.S.D.FANTASICA feat.ユッコ * 星をこの手に / DJ YOSHITAKA feat.星野奏子 * 電人、暁に斃れる。 / L.E.D.-G * シティ・エンジェル / PINK PONG * 零 -ZERO- / TЁЯRA (jun & NAOKI) * ヨシダさん / AKIRA YAMAOKA Old Songs * 19,November / good-cool * 20,November / DJ nagureo * AVE DE RAPINA / Shawn The Horny Master * Don't stop! / dj TAKA feat. JP Miles * Drivin' / NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY * GET ON BEAT (WILD STYLE) / Lion MUSASHI * Halfway of promise / Yu Takami feat.Shihori Nakane * I Was The One (80's EUROBEAT STYLE) / good-cool remixed by NAOKI * JIVE INTO THE NIGHT / CYDNEY * 革命 / dj TAKA with NAOKI * Last Message / good-cool feat. Meg * Love Again... / Tatsh feat. Junko Hirata * LOVELY STORM / L.E.D. * Love 2 Feel Your Body / Shoichiro Hirata * No.13 / TAKA respect for J.S.B. * PHOTONGENIC / L.E.D. fw.堀澤麻衣子 * QQQ / TaQ * R5 / tiger YAMATO with ultrabeatbox * RIDE ON THE LIGHT (HI GREAT MIX) / Mr.T * thunder / Lion MUSASHI * ピアノ協奏曲第1番"蠍火" / virkato * 雪月花 / Ryu☆ CS Originals * Chain of Pain / kors k vs 猫叉Master+ * Guilt & Love / The Plastic Ambition (jun & DJ YOSHITAKA) * Playball / sanodg * The Story Begins / SADA & SOTA * Treasure x STAR / NAOKI & Ryu☆ fw. Sachimayu * Welcome / Uraken 5Key Revivals * Beginning of Life / QUADRA * DENIM / SLAKE * Feeling of Love / Youhei Shimizu * Turning the Motor Over / Delaware feat. Jeff Coote